


when he tears u a new one

by BADVIBE



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood kink?, Bloodplay, Choking, Gore, M/M, NSFW, OCs - Freeform, Original Characters - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9913352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADVIBE/pseuds/BADVIBE
Summary: Experimentally, Shi pushed the knife into Nakas skin, earning a gasp from said boy. Yes, completely different, Shi thought, recalling how Sei screamed and cried, thoughts soon drifting, would Milo scream like that?





	

**Author's Note:**

> uhh;, i wrote this a long time ago for my best friend and ?? i've been too embarrassed to even look at it so. i'll put it here?? it's pretty gross n bad

Thin hands wrapped around a pale neck, squeezing the life from Nakanoi's body. Shi looked down at the other, pinned and choking, it was a site he admired. Feeling satisfied, he removed his hands, gazing down at his work, Naka looked almost blue, the marks of where Shis hands had been clearly visible, it almost amazed him that his hands could do something like that, though it wasn't the first time, Nakas neck was almost completely different from Seis own, hers was soft, almost like silk, perfect untouched, Nakas, on the other hand, had been tainted by scars and other various deformities. It made him hard just thinking about all the things he did to his beloved Sei, the feel of her skin, the warmth of the blood and her insides, he remembers is all down to the very last detail. He sighs, though it's filled with nothing but lust and admiration for the girl.

Naka sputtered, gasping and panting, "that... all you got? ...C'mon, how about a little more... cuttin' and fuckin'..." Shi paused, smirking before moving off the bed, picking up the knife off his bedside table, "strip," he ordered. Naka propped himself up, complying, before taking his jacket off before everything else. Shi admired his work, Naka bruised fast, that much was apparent from the various bruises, all sizes, that lined the boys torso, all from their little 'brawl' earlier. Naka stripped until he was down to nothing, not like he cared much either, "kill me like you mean it," was the only response Shi got before they both crawled back onto the bed.  
They sat on their knees, face to face, though, Naka guessed, not for long. Shi giggled, running the knife along Nakas pale skin, he really was different from his Sei. 

Experimentally, Shi pushed the knife into Nakas skin, earning a gasp from said boy. Yes, completely different, Shi thought, recalling how Sei screamed and cried, thoughts soon drifting, would Milo scream like that? Ah, how the thought pleased him, bringing Milo to tears, the knife pushed deeper, how nice it would be just to have Milo all to himself. Naka moaned as Shi began to drag the knife down, creating a nice hole, albeit bloody, a direct gateway to his insides. The thoughts running through Shis head didn't help him, Nakas moaning, panting, and squirming, it all seemed to add on, feeling his cock twitch and almost ache from neglect, he cut farther, dropping the knife beside them once he decided it was good enough.

Tears formed in Nakas eyes, he could feel the blood gushing from the wound, pushing out a pained moan at the feeling of Shi stretch the cut open and push his hands inside. He let out a sob, the feeling of thin fingers prodding and pulling at his insides caused a great amount of pain, though it all served to egg Shi on. After what seemed like hours, though just a few minutes, he finally heard Shi speak, pulling his hands out of the wound, "turn around," Shi commanded, voice breathy. Naka did as told, looking down to his spilling guts as he turned. "Good boy," Shi purred, grabbing a fistfull of blonde hair, forcing Nakas head into the pillow before returning his free hand to the exposed organs, hand dripping with blood as he pulled back, only to prod at the blondes ass.

Nakas breath hitched, hands gripping the sheets as he felt Shi's finger slip in. He didn't need this, of course, he could live with the burning of being entered unprepared, but he knew Shi was only doing this for himself. Naka moaned softly, two fingers, three, then suddenly the hand was gone. Shi quickly undid his belt, using it to bind Nakas hand behind his back before rushing to unzip his pants, pulling his boxers down along with his jeans, breathing out a sigh of relief at the cool air that hit. "Just get on with it," Naka nagged, cut off by his own gasp, Shis hand returning to the fresh cut, lathering his hand up with the fresh blood.

Shi stroked himself, coating his cock in the blood, he wouldn't last too long, he thought, positioning himself up with Nakas hole, pushing in without warning, earning a yelp from Naka that quickly melted into a moan as Shi pulled back before thrusting back in. It carried on like that, Shis panting and soft moaning was now audible, the sound of skin hitting skin accompanying it. Shis hand gripped the knife, his other, which had been playing with Nakas insides came up to grip said blondes hair, forcing his head up, knife now held dangerously close to Nakas neck. The blonde sputtered up blood, hands desperately tugging at his restraint. "I'm close, ahh," came Shis moan, pressing the knife deeper into the flesh.

Naka, as much pain as he was in, was enjoying this, even if he'd have a few stitches later, every thrust mixed with the pain over stimulated him, his vision now blurry. He's barely able to hear when Shi moans something, Naka guesses, like "I'm gonna-" before he feels his throat being torn open.


End file.
